It is desirable to lock luggage when travelling, especially during air travel, to prevent unauthorised access to a person's luggage. Not only is theft a concern, but the insertion of restricted or illegal items to be smuggled into another country. Although unauthorised access is highly undesirable, it can be desirable to provide access to other users whom require access to the luggage.
Luggage locks are preferably simple to use and as luggage locks are generally used infrequently they can be hard to find, as can be keys for unlocking. Although combination locks have also been proposed, it can also be difficult to remember the combination.
Also, losing luggage and a lock is a common problem and some previously proposed luggage locks have also been unreliable. Furthermore, it can be desirable to selectively permit access to a luggage lock to other people.
Examples of the invention seek to solve, or at least ameliorate, one or more disadvantages of previous luggage locks and/or to provide a simplified process for locking luggage.